


300 Followers Special

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: A continuation of Day 24 of this year’s kinktober. Sendak catches Lotor watching him masturbate and invites Lotor to see what the fuss is about in person(Or, Lotor trusts no one, and especially not Sendak’s interest in him, so he spies on him and accidentally catches him jacking it. Sendak knew, and doesn’t mind.)
Relationships: Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	300 Followers Special

Lotor hesitated outside of Sendak’s door.

This was...a bad idea. A really bad idea. And yet…

_ If you’re satisfied now that my feelings for you are real, then come here and I’ll take care of you. _

He wanted this to be real so badly. 

Sendak was the first person to express interest in him,  _ ever _ , for any positive reason, which was probably why it was so difficult to accept it without suspicion.

But…

Sendak wouldn’t have- not if he didn’t think Lotor was…

So. 

Maybe… Maybe it was real.

And he did want it to be real, so terribly badly.

He wiped his palms on his pants, then knocked.

The door slid open almost immediately, and he stepped inside.

He’d never been in Sendak’s rooms before, but they had the same layout as his own, so it was easy to find the bedroom. 

Sendak was waiting for him there. In person, he was somehow even more handsome than he’d been in the video feed. He hadn’t bothered to dress, or even move, really, though he had turned the picture frame around. 

(Which… Well, Lotor didn’t really want whatever happened here to be recorded.)

“You showed up after all,” Sendak said. He sounded pleased, and amused, and smug.

Lotor couldn’t help but flush. “I- I’m not a coward.”

”I never thought you were,” Sendak said. And then he gestured for Lotor to come closer.

Lotor realized he’d been hovering in the doorway, as if he stepped through, everything would change, and he was… not afraid, but… apprehensive, perhaps.

“But you didn’t know what I was going to do with you, when you got here,” Sendak continued. “You’ve always struck me as more cautious than that.”

And Lotor was. He usually was. “I- You- Should I not trust you?” He asked, accusatorily. 

But he wanted to trust Sendak. He wanted to trust someone, and Sendak was… He was so  _ good _ , compared to everyone else. 

“You don’t trust anyone,” Sendak pointed out. He wasn’t smug anymore, and something had softened between them. 

Lotor didn’t like it. He didn’t know what to do with softness. “So,” he said sharply, “what are you going to do with me, then?”

Sendak laughed. “I ought to punish you for spying on me. Put you over my knee or…”

Lotor’s flush deepened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Perhaps,” Sendak said. “But not tonight. I promised to take care of you, so I will. We’ll save the punishment for some other time.”

“You seem confident that there will be another time,” Lotor muttered.

“I don’t want a one-night thing,” Sendak breathed, finally sitting up straight and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He reached out to take Lotor’s hands in his, pulling him close, so that Lotor stood between his knees. “I want you. If that’s not what you want, you should leave now.” 

There was something in Sendak’s eyes as he looked up at him, something Lotor couldn’t name, because he’d never seen it before. 

Lotor made no move to leave. He felt trapped, and yet… He’d never felt safer, either.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking away because whatever it was in Sendak’s eyes, he couldn’t bear it. “I shouldn’t have spied on you. It was wrong, and I knew it was wrong.”

“I’m not mad,” Sendak said. “I understand why you did it. And besides, it got you here, didn’t it?”

“Were- were you really thinking about me?” Lotor asked, because he needed to know. He wanted to hear it, to know it was real. 

“Yes,” Sendak said easily. “I was. You’re…” He trailed off, looking Lotor up and down, letting his gaze linger like a physical touch. “... _ exquisite _ .” 

Lotor bit his lip, shaking his head a little. Sendak was wrong about that, but he’d argue if Lotor tried to correct him, and Lotor didn’t want that. But.  _ Exquisite _ ? No. Hardly.

“What- what were you thinking about?” Lotor asked. “What did you imagine?”

“Oh,” Sendak said knowingly. “You want to know what I want to do with you.”

Lotor nodded, slowly, carefully.

”Maybe I want it to be a surprise. Do you like surprises, baby?”

“Not really,” Lotor said unevenly, unbelievably flustered by the pet name.

“Maybe you’d prefer it if I told you everything, then, in excruciating detail first. Describe exactly how I want to fuck you.”

Lotor wasn’t sure how Sendak managed to fluster him with every single thing he said, but this was...so much. “ _ Sendak… _ ” 

“Undress for me,” Sendak said. “It’s only fair.”

”Are you- are you  _ sure _ ?” Lotor asked. He wasn’t… conventionally attractive, by Galra standards. Sendak probably wouldn’t like what he saw. Maybe this was some sort of elaborate prank, and… 

“Oh, baby,” Sendak said. “Of course I am. I want to see you. Don’t be shy.” 

“I- I can’t help it,” Lotor said. “I’ve never…”

”Will it help if I look away?” Sendak asked earnestly, suddenly more serious than seductive. “Whatever you need, baby.”

The thing was, Lotor didn’t know what he needed.

“I…no,” he finally said. “You can...watch, if you want.”

Sendak’s eyes grew dark. “Yes,” he said lowly, “I do.”

Lotor had no idea what to do with this blatant display of desire, but… 

Well, what Sendak had asked for was simple enough, wasn’t it?

He reached for the catches of his flightsuit and released them, slowly revealing more and more skin, and Sendak just...watched,  _ hungrily _ .

It was nice to be so clearly desired. 

It made some of his nerves disappear. Not all, but they’d just started; there was still time.

Once his flightsuit was bunched around his waist, he hesitated.

Sendak just waited expectantly, though it was clear his patience was nearing its end. The want, the lust was so... _ obvious _ . 

Lotor...wanted that. He wanted to be wanted. 

It made it easier to step out of his boots and the bottom half of his flightsuit, leaving them bunched up on the floor as he took a step towards Sendak.

Sendak reached out and guided him into his lap.

The shock of so much skin against his sent Lotor reeling, gasping and trying to regain control. He clutched at Sendak’s shoulders, burying his face against his throat.

“Fuck, baby,” Sendak said, “you’re gorgeous.” He touched Lotor everywhere that he could reach, soft gentle possessive touches, and… No one had ever touched him like that before. “What do you want from me tonight?”

“I- I don’t-“ Lotor began, hating that his voice cracked. “I’ve never- You promised to take care of me.”

Sendak pulled back to look down at Lotor. “This is your first time?”

Lotor hesitated, then nodded. “You’re… the first person I’ve trusted enough.” 

Sendak pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you,” he murmured, “for trusting me. I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“I know.” 

Sendak smiled, then kissed Lotor’s forehead. “You really are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said.

Lotor’s flush felt hot enough to rival a sun. “Sendak…”

“You like that, huh?” Sendak asked, too knowingly. “Has no one ever told you how pretty you are?”

Lotor shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“What a shame,” Sendak said. “I suppose I’ll have to make up for it.”

That was the only warning Lotor got before he was suddenly on his back, on the bed, with Sendak towering over him. 

He felt like caught prey, but somehow… Somehow it was exactly where he wanted to be. 

Sendak was big, and attractive, and warm.  _ Safe _ . 

He cupped Lotor’s face oh-so-gently, guiding him into a kiss -this, too, was new, and special, and... _ easy _ \- the softest form of dominance Lotor had ever known.

He wouldn’t mind staying here, like this, forever.

He chased Sendak’s mouth with his own when Sendak pulled back, despite them both being breathless.

Sendak laughed softly. “Oh, baby, are you that eager for me?”

Lotor bit his lip, and looked away, and nodded, embarrassed that Sendak had called him out like that, but still too  _ eager _ to argue with the truth.

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Sendak said, still laughing a little, nuzzling Lotor’s cheek and throat.

Lotor melted at the sensation, going completely limp under Sendak’s ministrations. It was just...so  _ nice _ to have someone touch him so gently and carefully and...lovingly, maybe. 

(He hoped so, because… That was how he felt, and if Sendak treated him like this, but didn’t return his feelings, then…)

Of course, if this was all it took to overwhelm him, he had no idea how he was going to survive whatever else Sendak planned.

Which reminded him…

“Were- weren’t you going to- to tell me?” Lotor asked hoarsely. “About what you were going to-?”

Something glinted in Sendak’s eyes. “Oh, is that it? You want me to talk dirty to you? Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Lotor nodded again.

Sendak nipped his ear. “You’re blushing,” he whispered.

That only made Lotor flush harder. “Aren’t you going to get on with it?” He asked, trying to sound steady and self-assured, like he knew what he was asking for.

“Oh, baby,” Sendak said, still in that low, seductive whisper, “I want to savor you. Let me take my time. I’ll make it worth your while.”

”It- it already has been,” Lotor admitted.

Sendak’s ears pricked forward, a pleased gesture. “I’m glad.” He kissed Lotor again, even more gently than before, and Lotor let himself get lost in it. 

Somehow, Sendak ended up between Lotor’s thighs, which were spread wide now, leaving him open and exposed, all for Sendak.

It was good; he wanted to be. 

After all… He’d enjoyed watching Sendak through the bug, and it seemed like Sendak had enjoyed him watching, but now it was time to give something back to Sendak: himself. 

“I’m going to make love to you,” Sendak said lowly, “but first, I’m going to make you beg.”

“How-?”

Sendak just smirked, and Lotor wanted to kiss him again, but suddenly Sendak was out of reach, leaning over to the bedside table, looking for something.

He returned a moment later, with a nondescript bottle of something clear, and Lotor understood.

“Relax for me, baby,” Sendak said, stroking the inside of one of Lotor’s thighs briefly before taking the bottle and pouring some lube onto his fingers.

He let it sit for a moment, letting it warm up a little first, before he pressed two gentle -yet huge -fingers to his entrance.

“Do you play with yourself here?” Sendak asked. 

Lotor nodded. “Sometimes.”

“Tonight?” Sendak asked.

Lotor shook his head. “I was too- surprised. I couldn’t- I didn’t want to-“

Sendak rumbled approvingly. “You liked what you saw.”

Lotor nodded. It seemed like all he could do, because Sendak was so… so  _ right _ . About everything, it seemed like.

Lotor had imagined a lot of things, but the reality of Sendak actually touching him obliterated all those fantasies. It was so much better to have someone else touch him, and Sendak’s fingers were so much warmer and bigger and thicker than his own.

Sendak merely toyed with his entrance for a few moments, making everything slick and sensitive, so it was practically a surprise when he finally slipped the first finger in -just to the first knuckle, but it was still so  _ much _ . 

Sendak chuckled, but Lotor had a feeling that it wasn’t at him, specifically, and that it wasn’t intended to be  _ mean _ . 

Even if it had been he would have forgiven Sendak almost immediately, because Sendak bent down again to kiss him, and all Lotor could do was open himself up to all of it: whatever Sendak wanted to do. 

He hadn’t realized he’d been making any sound at all when Sendak pulled away, just a little, to say, “I love swallowing up all your cute little noises.”

They both felt the way Lotor couldn’t help but clench down on Sendak’s finger at that.

Sendak inhaled sharply, and for a moment, Lotor thought he’d done something wrong, except that Sendak kissed him again, harder and fiercer than before, hungrily, and fucked Lotor a little harder with his finger.

Soon, one finger turned into two, which had Lotor moaning at the stretch, the raw sensation of being opened like that.

He didn’t have the ability to convey to Sendak just how much he was enjoying it in words, but Sendak seemed to know anyway, unerringly finding sensitive places Lotor didn’t even know existed.

“Sendak,” he panted, right as Sendak lined a third finger up with his entrance. “Sendak, I can’t-“

“Go ahead,” Sendak said. “I don’t mind. I wanna see you, baby.”

“Sendak!” Lotor wailed, reaching out to find something to hold onto, as if it would keep him from being swept away. “Please!”

It didn’t, of course, and Lotor came as Sendak thrust three of his fingers into him. 

Sendak didn’t stop immediately, which only drew the pleasure out into a seemingly neverending orgasm, until Lotor was trembling and boneless.

Sendak gently removed his fingers and bent to press soft kisses to Lotor’s cheeks -kissing away his tears, Lotor realized after a moment.

He reached up to pull Sendak’s mouth to his, throwing one leg over his hip; the idea of having even the barest inch of space between them was abhorrent right now. 

Sendak seemed to feel the same way: he pressed Lotor further into the mattress with his body, chest to chest.

“That,” he murmured, “was payback.”

Lotor could only manage a questioning hum.

“The idea of you watching me through your little device was so…” Sendak made the rumbling sound again. “I’m glad you were watching, baby.”

“But-“

“Hush,” Sendak said. “If it was anyone else, I wouldn’t be so lenient. But you, Lotor, are special to me.”

Of all the things Sendak had said so far, this was the one that had Lotor truly speechless. He didn’t even know where to start with that, didn’t know if he should rebutte it, or refute it, or….accept it. 

“Don’t look so surprised,” Sendak said. “I wouldn’t try to court just anyone.”

_ That’s _ what this had been leading up to? 

Sure, Sendak had been expressing his interest for a few months now, and he’d said that he hadn’t wanted this to be a one-time time, but…

_ Courting… _

“You...want to court me?” Lotor asked.

“I want to marry you,” Sendak said, “but I thought we should do things in the proper order.” He kissed Lotor again. “Besides, I know that this is...new for you. I’ve already made up my mind, but I wanted to give you a chance to decide for yourself. You seem like the sort of person who likes to reason through things before making a decision.”

Lotor nodded absently; he was. 

“And,” Sendak continued, “I want a chance to prove myself to you.”

“You don’t need to,” Lotor protested softly. “I- It’s not like I have other suitors.”

Sendak sighed. “I don’t see why not. You’re...amazing.”

Lotor hugged Sendak, so tightly that Sendak grunted in surprise, and after a moment, Sendak hugged him back.

“You don’t have to make a decision now,” Sendak said. “I just thought you should know what my intentions are.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said. 

He clung to Sendak for a while longer, and then he realized, quite suddenly, that Sendak was hard, and pressed against Lotor’s belly.

He felt bigger than he’d looked onscreen, and…

Sendak noticed that he’d suddenly tensed. “We don’t have to go any further tonight if you’re not ready for it.”

“I know,” Lotor said. “I… I want to.”

Sendak met his gaze very seriously. “Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to feel pressured, or obligated, or… And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be alright,” Lotor said. “And I- I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you, right now.”

Sendak seemed flattered by that, but his expression remained serious. “Promise me that you’ll stop me if you need to. For any reason, or no reason at all. I want to be good for you, Lotor.”

“I promise,” Lotor whispered.

Sendak took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright.” He kissed Lotor on the forehead, then pulled away and sat up against the headboard. “Come here?”

Lotor did, sinking once more into Sendak’s lap.

“It will be easier like this,” Sendak said, “for your first time. You’ll have more control.”

“What if I didn’t want to be in control?” Lotor asked slyly.

“Another night, perhaps,” Sendak replied seductively. 

That answer satisfied Lotor more than he wanted to admit, so he just draped his arms around Sendak’s shoulders. “Now what?”

Sendak urged him up onto his knees, then retrieved the lube from wherever it had ended up, before slicking up his cock.

Lotor glanced down between them just to watch, impatient and a little nervous.

“Relax,” Sendak murmured, stroking Lotor’s side with his free hand. “I’ll help you. Just… start slowly, alright?”

Lotor nodded, shivering in anticipation as Sendak lined the tip of his cock up with Lotor’s entrance. 

The first third of his cock was tapered, so it was easy to just...gradually sink down, but even that much made him feel full.

He had to stop before the first ridge, steadying himself with his hands on Sendak’s shoulders.

Sendak whispered praises to him and rubbed his back, encouraging Lotor to take a few deep breaths.

“You feel so good already,” Sendak said. 

Lotor wanted to give him more than that. Sendak had given him so much already, so it was only  _ fair _ , after all, and some part of him did want Sendak to feel good, and if that was something he could do…

He relaxed, and shifted a little, and pressed down, and the first ridge slipped past his rim, earning moans from both of them.

“Go at your own pace,” Sendak said. “You don’t have anything to prove to me.”

“I know.”

Sendak kissed his forehead, and let his hands settle on Lotor’s hips, steadying him even further.

And...suddenly, it was so easy to accept the slight burn, the stretch, the fullness, if it meant he could have all of Sendak’s cock inside him. If it meant pleasing Sendak, and before he knew it, his ass was pressed to the top of Sendak’s thighs.

“ _ Fuck _ , baby,” Sendak breathed. “I thought we’d have to work you up to that.”

“You promised to make love to me,” Lotor reminded him. 

“So I did,” Sendak said. “If you’re ready, lift yourself up a little- perfect, just like that-  _ fuck- _ !” 

Any subsequent words he had were lost between their lips as Lotor leaned forward and kissed Sendak, still moving, fucking himself on Sendak’s cock steadily.

It was so…. _ perfect _ . It was impossible to think of anything but this, as if nothing else in the universe existed, and he didn’t need it to. This was enough. This was everything he’d ever wanted and infinitely more than he’d expected. 

Sendak cupped the back of Lotor’s head with one hand and pressed the other against Lotor’s lower back, pulling him even closer.

He also started meeting Lotor’s movements by planting his feet on the bed and thrusting up, which honestly left Lotor weak-kneed and seeing stars.

He couldn’t- He was so close, and yet-

“Sendak,” he whispered. “Sendak, I can’t-“

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Sendak whispered back. He dropped his mouth to Lotor’s neck, even as he picked his pace up, not bothering to let Lotor regain control over their rhythm. 

(Lotor found that he liked that. A lot.)

Lotor let his head fall back, giving Sendak better access as he nipped and kissed and nuzzled.

His climax grew closer and closer, until he was panting and writhing in Sendak’s lap, nearly sobbing with how much he needed it.

Sendak was close, too, his pace grower more and more erratic.

And then.

“Come for me, baby,” Sendak growled. “I want to feel you come.”

And Lotor did, coming harder than he ever had before, his vision whiting out for several seconds as waves of pure pleasure rolled through him. 

He was distantly aware of Sendak coming, too, pleasure he felt almost as intensely as his own.

He collapsed against Sendak’s chest, trembling and limp and sated and utterly content. 

Sendak just held him for a while, nuzzling softly at whatever he could reach of Lotor.

And… it was over. 

“I… I suppose I should...go,” Lotor said finally. 

“Stay,” Sendak said.

“Sendak, I… I don’t know…”

“Please,” Sendak breathed. “Or at least let me walk you back to your quarters. I wouldn’t feel right if I just let you go after all that.”

“Oh,” Lotor said quietly, tucking his face against Sendak’s neck, inhaling his clean, musky scent. Feeling the softness of his fur. The warmth of his body.

“I… I suppose I could stay the night,” Lotor said finally. “We are courting after all.”

Sendak pulled back to look at him, eyes wide with surprise and awe, and then he  _ smiled _ , the purest, most genuine smile Lotor had ever seen, and he knew that he’d made the right decision. 

Tentatively, he returned Sendak’s smile. 


End file.
